Ghost Eyes
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: One of X.A.N.A's greatest moves--from his point of view.


Note 1: Code Lyoko is copyrighted by Antefilms, France 3, Canal J, & Cartoon Network.  
  
"Ghost Eyes"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
I just come up with the most powerful plan to get rid of those annoying humans. This  
plan is as "real punch". I will restore my guardian and use my blocks to create a virtual  
world. This would take me a while–longer then too. It will take a few days–I got to  
be careful–that annoying Alieta is keeping eye out for my pulses. I decide to go virtual  
again–the last time I did this–was when I faked Yumi. Who know that Ulrich had  
loved **HER!** I thought Ulrich liked Sissy. Well, I walked into the data bank that  
was Kadic School's database of students/teachers and other helps. I record them.  
Even making sure I know where my enemies are at. This will take me a few days.  
Next, I need to collect a few blocks. Despite their low hits points, I recreated  
them with ease. Now, I need to decide on who to be. I be Jermine. He's  
always in the real world–keeping on the others while they trash my  
monsters.  
  
################################################################  
  
It's been about ten day since my last attack, everything is set up. Some of  
my blocks had turned into students–as Sissy, Herb or Nick–while one my most  
helper block, who's been recreated umpteen times as take form of Jim, the P.E. teacher. Meanwhile, not far from this location is a group of blocks trying to guard the tower. I really  
want to see Alieta to shut down the tower–but right now, I'm in a copy form that human Jermine, and if I see her now, my plans would be in RUINS!! But they doesn't mean I can't see and him  
thought what I call my connections–those big things that look like eyes are really cameras for me  
to see them, . I had four right now. Two in eyeballs formation to look like the eye of Jermine, and my three is form of that human portable computer..and the fourth is looks like the computer  
Jermine uses in his room at school. SOON, MY PROBLEMS ARE GOING  
TO ANCIENT HISTORY!!!! If I destroy Ulrich, Odd & Yumi with my fake scanners,  
then I force on real world's Jermine. I can delete him with no problem. Then I can force on trying to trap Alieta again, I was successfully earlier, but then Jermine had to use take out a trick out that annoying program. I heard something sound like a human like to call a insult. It's seem to be coming Odd, and it's seem to be about Jermine. Then no one spoken–but then Alieta spoken something to dealing with the tower. Let's hope my modified of  
this tower's "Code Lyoko" works.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
**IT WORKED!** The warriors think they are just successfully defeated be again–and back to their real world. At breakfast, I lied to them when they asked bout that program to materialize  
Alieta. Lucky, I checked on the real Jermine progress of this–I told them that if X.A.N.A.  
doesn't have a plan of attack for a next few days, the program will be done. They took  
it hook, line & sinker. I retreated to the room, for time on the computer until math  
class. At that time, Odd makes up for his so-called insult to Jermine, but I was  
mostly because I discovered something wrong about math problem. This makes Odd  
and Ulrich take a odd look at Jermine, but they decide that Odd's insult  
effect him more deeply. Later, while the gang was waiting for their two-hours  
of Biochemistry class to start, Yumi told about a little problem that happen  
in her English class, about how the event replay itself like it was on  
a VCR tape.  
  
#################################################################  
  
Lunch time, the gang had insulted what they thought was the real Sissy, and  
after redone happen just after Odd insulted her and she replied back. The entire  
gang was confused–but decide on keeping their eye open. Yumi is going to  
the most annoying one. Soon or later, she's going to ask me and need  
to get my lies in order–so they really think of me, X.A.N.A, as  
Jermine, so I can KILL THEM ALL!!!!  
  
##############################################################  
  
Well, this good. Just after a bit of a VCR flashback during Sissy's two  
henchman. Yumi show up and started asking me about both way I'm  
not doing gym with Jim. I told her that you need to know how to  
handle him–then she asked about X.A.N.A, I did I spit take in  
my mind–but then I told her I had trouble getting to Alieta but  
if I spot a tower, we move in. Suprizing, about them I got a call  
from one of my Crabs that Jermine had left school–which a bit of help  
from Alieta, who took a page from **MY BOOK!** She hack into  
the school's computer and destroyed the boiler! That been that I will  
be force to deal with him sooner then expected. Just keep on eye on  
them, I can killed them with no problems.  
  
##########################################################  
  
The humans had saying "That ridiculous" right? Well, what's happening  
in the trap is totally takes all of the cakes in the world. Alieta had scanned  
Jermine into Lyoko, and he had landed in the trap. Meanwhile, Yumi had  
called Odd & Ulrich decide on hitting the factory with out Jermine. Looks  
like we reaching a "climax" of a battle. I hope that I win!  
  
##############################################################  
  
**IMPOSSIBLE! THIS CAN'T COMPUTE!!! ILLOGICAL!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!  
IMPOSSIBLE!!! HOW CAN JERMINE USED A SCANNER!! THE LAST TIME,  
HE USED ONE–NOT COUNTING THE TIME THAT YUMI ALMOST  
DELETE HIM!! I JUST HOPE THAT MY MODIFY VERSION OF  
A GUARDIAN PROGRAM WORKS!!**  
  
#################################################################  
  
Lucky, the program did work, they were restore–with full hit points and with  
no memory of the plot–but Alieta did told them what happen. Odd thanks  
Jermine, but then my blocks decide on attacking them. I going leave them  
alone for a while–not that I want them to shut me down for keeps–I just  
need a bit of rest. I heard them talking about having Alieta turn on a tower–then wait a while–then turn it off–so they can return to the past–like always.  
  
###########THE END###################################################  
  
Confused? Don't worry, is this "Ghost Channel" thought eyes of X.A.N.A., the  
villain of "Code Lyoko". I wonder what he thought about this episode. It was  
one of his greatest plot--thought he did forget about Jermine & Alieta..


End file.
